


Drugged

by Vacantuser



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Halucinations, Other, Scared Pidge (Voltron), drug induced halucinations, drugged
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:26:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24332779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vacantuser/pseuds/Vacantuser
Summary: Pidge gets drugged during a mission forcing her to see her teammates as Galra soldiers. They don't want to hurt her, but that won't stop her from attacking them
Relationships: Allura & Coran & Hunk & Keith & Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt & Shiro, Allura & Pidge | Katie Holt, Coran & Pidge | Katie Holt, Hunk & Pidge | Katie Holt, Keith & Pidge | Katie Holt, Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt, Pidge | Katie Holt/Shiro
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	Drugged

**Author's Note:**

> I'm only on season one, so it's set then. I'm already working on more Pidge angst stories and some fluffy found family fics. Warning, the tab button on my computer unfourtounately does not work.

PIDGE:

I barely spare a glance at the destroyed Galra sentries I just took out and kick one out of the way so I can hack into the system. I watch as my computer begins to quickly download the information, it'll only take a few more seconds. Maybe if I hadn't been so focused on my laptop screen, I would have heard the footsteps behind. Instead, I only notice the Galra soldier because he shoved something into my neck. I let out a scream of shock. Whatever he stuck me with didn't hurt, but I definitely wasn't expecting it. I hear someone call my name through my helmet, but I couldn't tell who it was that sounded so concerned. The room around me was distorting itself, twisting and spinning into something new and I felt a scream tear through my throat as pain exploded through my head. My head screamed at me as I watched the floor. Was I moving? The floor is definitely moving at a fairly steady pace, so I must be. My feet weren't moving though and the floor seemed farther away than it should be. That's weird. Were my feet even touching the ground? It didn't feel like it. With a groan, I shift my focus and find myself looking at the back of a Galra soldier.

"Let go of me!" I scream, forcing the bayard I didn't know I was holding into his back, shocking him until he dropped me. I land with a thud and the soldier turns to face me, but doesn't attack me.

Instead it mutters a confused, "Pidge?" He sounded hurt and familiar, but I couldn't place the voice. It didn't matter. The room wasn't spinning anymore and I knew I could take him.

"Take this, you Galra scum!" I cry out with rage as I rush at him. He didn't even dodge as my bayard sent another wave of electricity through his body.

"Pidge, it's me! It's Hunk! I don't know what they did to you, but please! Please let me help you!" Hunk? No, this was a trick! A wave of pain washes over my head and I scream. What did he hit me with? "Pidge!" Large arms wraps around my body and I try to squirm out of them, but I'm not strong enough. I scream and scream for help, tears running down my face. I can't get away. I'm too weak. I'm going to die here. Another wave of pain courses through me and my pleads for help turns into cries of agony before everything starts to fade.

HUNK:

Tears stream down my face as I hold Pidge in my arms. Every cry for help hurt and the screams of agony that follows are even worse. Soon, her body goes limp in my arms and I scoop her up, rushing towards the rendezvous point. Soon, we were back at the castle and I carried her limp body to the medical bay. It seemed like best place to go even if she didn't seem to be badly injured. There was still something wrong with her and I knew everyone else would already be there anyway. They heard her screams as well as I did. I was painfully aware of each tear that dripped from my face and landed on hers, but I couldn't stop crying.

"What happened out there?" Allura demands the second she spots me.

"I don't know. The Galra did something to her. She thought I was one of them and attacked me." My body was still sore from the electricity that had went through my body, but I couldn't blame her for it. It wasn't her fault.

"Set her down and I'll figure out what's wrong with her in a tick," Coran states, but the second I set her down, her eyes shoot open and with a cry of fear, she sends her fist into my chin. I stumble back holding my face and she sets her sights on Coran. She didn't have her bayard, but we all knew she could put up a fight and no one wanted to hurt her.

"We don't want to hurt her, so just focus on restraining her!" Shiro calls out as Coran barely dodges her attacks.

"I won't let you take me!" She screams, landing a hard punch to Coran's stomach. Then, when he was doubled over, she kneed his face as hard as she could before anyone could react. There was hesitance in everyone's movements except Shiro, who quickly tackles her and pins her against the floor. Sorrow was on everyone's faces, even Coran's, as we listened to her cries of fear and watched her try to squirm out of Shiro's grasp. No one can force themselves to move, to broken by her screams to try for a second. When they could coax themselves into moving, Allura went to check on Coran and Lance and Keith moved closer to Pidge and Shiro with Lance trying to calm her down whispering that she's safe now, but I couldn't move. The fear in her eyes kept me in place. The fear that grows the closer Keith and Lance get to her. I wanted to go over to her. I wanted to comfort her. I didn't want to add to that fear.

"Give her some space." Shiro saw the look, too. Keith saw it, too so he backs up, but Lance was as oblivious as always and sat down by her head and brushed hair out of her face. Pidge takes that opportunity to bite him as hard as she could and he falls back with a cry of pain and surprise.

"Fuck you!" Pidge screams, kicking Shiro, but she didn't seem to be able to get much force behind them. No, the look of pain on Shiro's face was from emotional pain at seeing his friend suffer. She must be terrified thinking it's a Galra soldier holding her down. He leans closer to her neck and she freaks out more, her movements becoming more frantic and ironically she calls for Shiro to come save her. I think that's what hurt the most. Knowing how desperate for help she is, but also knowing she isn't thinking that help is already here.

"They injected her with something. There's a needle mark on her neck."

PIDGE:

"Help! Get off of me! HELP!" The Galra soldier moves closer to me and I scream louder, kicking him with as much force as I can muster from my position, but he had me pinned. I couldn't even move my arms, he had them held by my face. I feel so vulnerable. Why couldn't I fight my out of this? I can normally fight my way out.

"Inject her," the soldier above me says and I can feel tears springing to my eyes.

"No! NO! Let me go! Let me go let me go let me go!" I didn't know what they planned to inject me with, but it would likely knock me out. I don't want to be unconscious surrounded by Galra soldiers! I already felt vulnerable enough knowing I couldn't fight my way out. I'm weak. I'm so weak.

"You're alone. No one can save you now," a soldier standing next to the first one I hit says and I close my eyes to try to keep from crying. How could this happen? How could I get caught? I'm supposed to be strong enough to protect innocent people, but I can't even protect myself. How could I be so weak? How could I have let my guard down to begin with?

"Hunk, please save me," I whisper and even I could hear the fear in my voice. I felt a hand on my neck, but I didn't even try to bite this one. I resigned myself to my fate. I just can't win this battle. It would be better to save my strength so I can escape later and just pray they don't hurt me too badly.

ALLURA:

I watch helplessly as Pidge stopped fighting back and tears cascaded down her face. She gave up. What if she had actually been surrounded by Galra? They would kill her without hesitation.

"I'm sorry." Her voice sounded so broken. I couldn't resist the urge to go comfort her and it appears the rest had the same pull. We all gather around her and place comforting hands on her shoulders or grab her hands. She flinches at our grasp, but doesn't pull away. Seeing tears falling down Coran's face, I lean over and brush them away with my free hand. He looks at me and smiles through the tears. It hurt all of us seeing our youngest member like this.

"I'm sorry, Number Five. This may hurt a bit." She only lets out a whimper of fear as he uses a syringe to take a sample from where she had previously been injected. Lance and Hunk goes with him saying they wanted to help him find the results, but I knew they just couldn't stand to see her like this anymore.

"She's not fighting anymore. Can't you let go of her now?"

PIDGE:

"She can't fight anymore. Let go of her." I'll show them. Just let them give me the opening and I'll kick their asses! The soldier slowly gets off of me and I pretend like I won't fight back until he's all the way off of me. The second his body id off of mine, I open my eyes and jump at the nearest one with a war cry tearing through my throat. I twist so I'm under her with my arms around her throat. I didn't squeeze yet, I knew I was still outnumbered. I just needed to use this soldier as a shield so the others would let me leave. I rise to my feet dragging the Galra piece of shit up with me. She was much taller than me, so I forced her to lean back in what was probably a painful position so she wouldn't slip my grip. I couldn't let her break free, she may be my only chance at escaping.

"Let me leave." My voice had a quiver of fear still, but I tried to force myself to sound intimidating and prayed that it did.

"We can't let you do that. Let her go and surrender."

"I'll never surrender! I'm a Paladin of Voltron! I'm not some weak kid!" I knew I would be dead by now if these soldiers were more blood thirsty. So I guess it's a good thing they aren't. I have to get out of here before whatever they injected me with kicked in, but I could already feel it. I could feel the pain rising in my head. I could feel the burning sensation in my neck. I could see the black spots starting to take over my vision. It hurt. It hurt so bad. I felt my legs give out below me and my grip on the Galra soldier slip away as I fell to a helpless heap on the ground. "What did you inject me with?" There was no answer as the room faded completely to black.

SHIRO:

Pidge lost her grip on Allura and fell to the ground.

"What did you inject me with?" We didn't inject you with anything. We were just too late to undo what they got you with. Her eyes closed and I expected her breathing to stop. Thankfully, her chest kept rising and falling.

"Allura, are you ok?" I ask as I walk over to her, Keith not far behind me.

"Yes, her grip wasn't very strong," she says as I place a hand on her shoulder. We all look down at the green paladin, no one sure how this happened or if she'll be ok. It was hours before Coran and the others returned and Pidge hadn't woken up in that time. I wasn't sure if that was good or bad.

"Good news, everyone!" Coran announces as he walks in and I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. "It will wear off on it's own. The effects should be fading within the next few ticks. It was probably meant to distract you during your mission." It sure did a good job at that. We left without the data. As soon as we heard her screams, Hunk rushed over and got her. He told us she was unconscious and surrounded by destroyed Galra sentries and that the data would need a little longer to finish downloading. I gave him an order to forget about the data, just grab Pidge and run. The Galra likely assumed we would stay for the data and Pidge would attack us there, giving them an opening to swoop in and get us as hostages and take the lions, all but the green and blue ones at least. It was probably a good thing we didn't take green. Trying to get it would have given the Galra more time to try to get us. I sigh and sit down next to Pidge's sleeping form, brushing hair out of her face. I'm sorry I couldn't protect you better, Katie. Her eyes flutter open and I'm ashamed that I jumped into a fighting position. She doesn't get up to attack, instead just groaning and putting a hand to her head. I relax and sit back down, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"You're ok. We're here."

"I know."


End file.
